Aishiteru
by pangel8705
Summary: Naruto is three years old and living in the orphanage, not once has he stepped outside. Two ninjas who come to deal with the 'demon' have a change of heart when they see the situation he's in and gladly remove him from the orphanage. Like it? Want more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: As much as I wish it… Naruto does not belong to me.

**Aishiteru**

A Naruto FanFic

Naruto sat on his bed solemnly, staring out the window, wondering what it would be like to be like a normal kid. To be able to play outside, to have friends, to not be called names or be hurt all the time. Tears fell down his whiskered cheeks as he watched the other kids of the orphanage play happily outside in the sun. Something he never had the privilege to do. There was a sound of a lock being undone and the sound of the door opening which snapped Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto turned to the door to see the headmaster of the orphanage standing there. Naruto scrambled from his bed and gave a clumsy bow, whispering softly, "Headmaster-sama." The man just scowled, "Troji, hurry up and bring the demon his food." An older boy hurried to the man's side, "I got to get back to work Troji. Make sure you lock the door back." The boy nodded, then handed the tray to Naruto, which consisted of a stale piece of bread, a bowl of gruel, and a small glass of water. When Naruto was handed the tray, he dropped to the floor and ate the food with as much dignity and as cleanly as a half-starved boy could. Troji just looked away, because if he did then he could pretend that this wasn't happening. That they weren't practically starving a three year old, and locking him up, as if he were a…a...a demon. Naruto gulped down the rest of the water, then stood tray in hand. He held it up, with a bowed head, "Troji-sama. I done." Troji looked to the boy, bit his lip, shaking his head and taking the tray. Naruto watched as he left and heard the lock turn. He sighed softly before going over to his bed and curling up with tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

In the headmasters office he was talking to two other men about Naruto. "So you will allow us to have fun with the demon?" The headmaster nodded, "Just don't make too much noise." The men smirked, "That's what jutsu are for old man." The headmaster sighed with a glare. The men just smirked, "So are you going to take us to him or not?" The headmaster stood up, "Follow me." The two men followed right behind him as he walked down the halls and stopped and pulled out a key. Surprised, since the other rooms didn't have locks on the outside. "Precautions." Was all that the headmaster said. The men shrugged.

* * *

Naruto looked up hearing his door being unlocked. He quickly wiped his face clean of tears. Naruto once again saw the headmaster enter, except he was with two other people. Naruto stood and once again gave a clumsy bow, whispering, "Headmaster-sama." The two men were shocked, 'Headmaster-sama?'. "Rise". With that spoken word, Naruto stood up facing the headmaster, as if waiting for another command. "These men here have come to…entertain themselves." The headmaster looked the boy up and down. "Since you can't die you can satisfy their enjoyment. Don't disappoint me." Naruto's eyes flashed over to the two men and fear flashed across his eyes, before turning his gaze back to the headmaster. After the headmaster had finished speaking, Naruto gave a short bow, "Hai, Headmaster-sama." The headmaster nodded at the boy, then turned to the men with a short nod, "Have fun." With that, the headmaster left leaving the boy to stare down at the floor, waiting for whatever punishment was coming. The men stared down at the boy then to the other, unsure. Sure, they expected the boy to be treated unkindly, but by the looks of things, he was treated like an animal almost, one that constantly misbehaved so it never went outside, instead stayed locked in its cage. One of the men stepped forward and reached a hand forth to grab the boy's chin. Naruto flinched away instinctively; "Gomen" Naruto whispered giving a soft bow. The man's eye's widened; the boy apologized for flinching away, why? The man's eyes narrowed. "Why did you apologize?" Naruto blinked at the strange question, "Shouldn't I?" The man was confused, "Could you explain it to me?" Naruto kept his head lowered slightly. "I helps wif enjoyment. Buts I fwinch away. Thaz why." The man lifted his hand to the boy's face, and then raises it by his chin. "That's not all is it?" Tears filled the young boy's eyes, "I…I…." The other man stepped forth, "We can't force it from him, Renji." Renji looked up at his friend, "I know. But Hiro…to apologize just for flinching!" Hiro bent down beside Renji to get a look at Naruto. Naruto looked over at him, tears flowing down his cheeks. Hiro reached a hand out and wiped at his tears, he didn't flinch away, but the muscles in his cheeks twitched and something close to fear flashed in his eyes before disappearing. Hiro looked into Naruto's eyes, "I won't force you to tell me. But I would like it if you would. Why is it that you flinch away, that you showed fear?" Naruto's eyes teared up and his lips trembled. "I scared…" Hiro took the boy's hands, "Of what?" Naruto sniffled, "Headmaster-sama…" he whispered. Renji's and Hiro's eyes widened. "Why are you scared of the headmaster?" Naruto didn't say anything, just let the tears fall. Renji finally spoke up, "Does he hit you?" Naruto nodded slowly. "Does he do anything else?" Hiro asked. Naruto hesitated, but it gave them their answer. "Can you show us?" Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly. "The things he does, does he do them here?" Naruto shook his head slowly. Hiro looked and Renji, "Could you take us. Onegai?" Naruto's eyes widened and he played with his hands. Hiro took his hands, "We're not going to hurt you. I promise." Naruto's eyes widened, and he gave a slow nod. Renji opened the door, "Coast is clear." After they left Naruto's room Naruto led them down many halls before they came to a metal door. "This it." Naruto said softly. Renji looked at Hiro before opening the door and gasping at the sight before them. Naruto hid behind Hiro slightly, afraid to go in. Hiro was absolutely disgusted and horrified. This room was practically a torture chamber, to think the boy survived this, of course he had the Kyuubi in him but still, he was only three. Renji looked at Hiro, "Lets take him to Hokage-sama." Naruto looked up at them, "Renji-sama, Hiro-sama…who's Hokage-sama?" Renji and Hiro glanced down at Naruto with an almost horrified look on their face. Naruto blinked, "Nani?" After running through their memory bank, they sank to their knees in front of him, "Naruto, we don't want you to ever call us that again." Naruto looked confused, "Not Renji-sama and Hiro-sama?" Hiro nodded, "That's right Naruto. You can call me Hiro-san and him Renji-san." Naruto's face scrunched up, "But, Headmaster-sama say that…" Hiro held up a hand and Naruto stopped talking. "Don't worry about that, I'll be called Hiro-san and he'll be called Renji-san." Naruto pouted, "Hai, Hiro-san." Hiro smiled and ruffled his hair, making him pout more. Renji chuckled. "Alright let's go." Hiro picked up Naruto and the same look he had when Naruto called him Hiro-sama crossed his face. Renji looked confused, "Ready Hiro?" Hiro looked over at Renji, "Y...yeah."

* * *

With a quick shunshin they were right outside the Hokage's office. Naruto's arms were wrapped around Hiro's neck, his eyes wide in surprise. "Sugoi! That was so cool." The woman at the desk chuckled at the little boy, looking up at the three. "Hokage-sama's in a meeting right now. He should be done shortly." Hiro and Renji nodded and sat down to wait. Naruto wiggled in Hiro's arms. Hiro looked down at Naruto, "What is it Naruto?" Naruto looked up, "Can I get down and look around Hiro-san? Onegai!" Hiro smiled softly, "Sure. But just this room." Naruto nodded, and hopped off of Hiro's lap. Naruto ran to the window and looked out, his eyes widened, "Sugoi!" Then he ran to a plant in the corner of the room, "Ne, Hiro-san. What's this?" Hiro looked over to Naruto, his eyes filled with sadness, he really was confined to that room, "Well, Naruto that there is a potted plant. But I think the plants that are the prettiest are those that are grown wild." Naruto smiled, "Will you show me? Onegai." Hiro smiled, "Hai, if I can. I'll do all that is in my power to make sure that you see plants of the wild." Naruto smiled. After that, Naruto looked at everything else, the woman watched sadly, somehow knowing that this boy was the Kyuubi container and was really saddened that someone went this far in their hatred. Suddenly Naruto stopped in front of Hiro and Renji. The three occupants blinked at the sudden calmness. "What is it Naruto?" Naruto blinked, "It is time for my supper. Headmaster-sama usuallwy calls Troji-sama to bwing it to me. Buts we not at home." The three blinked. Renji rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile. "What do you usually have for supper and maybe I can go get it for you." Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side, "Same ting I have for bweakfast and wunch. Old bwead, gwueal, ands a small gwass of water." The three other occupants of the room had wide eyes. Hiro's eyes were flashing angrily, 'no wonder he was so light'. Renji looked down at Naruto, "Is that what you want Naruto?" Naruto looked up at him, "Its food Renji-san." The woman's eyes teared up, 'Damn those that did this to him'. Renji smiled, "I'll bring you something else, okay." Naruto nodded and Renji was off. Hiro picked up Naruto and sat him in his lap. Naruto leaned back with a sigh. The Hokage's door opened and Hiashi Hyuuga and Hizashi Hyuuga along with their children stepped out, saying their farewells to the Hokage. Hiashi and Hizashi looked over at Hiro and Naruto and gave Hiro a polite nod after looking Naruto over they gave him a small smile, if you consider a tilt of the lips a smile. Neji and Hinata glanced over at them as well. After giving a bow towards Hiro, their gaze fell onto Naruto. For a minute the three just stared at each other, and then Naruto tilted his head fox style, making him look quite cute. Both Neji and Hinata blushed; while Hiro, Hiashi, and Hizashi chuckled thinking he was going to have a lot of fanclubs, of both genders. The Hokage watched from the doorway, wondering what was going on. "Well we have to see the Hokage. See you around Hyuuga-sama." Naruto blinked, "Bye Hyuuga-sama." The four Hyuugas was just about to turn the corner when Naruto called out. They blinked; Hizashi looked to Hiashi, "Why did it sound as if he had a lot of practice being polite?" Hiashi looked back towards where they came from with narrowed eyes, "I don't know. But I plan to find out. Let's go."

The Hokage looked at the two before him, "So what have you come to me for about today Hiro?" Hiro gave a small grin, "Well…" His answer was cut off with Renji busting into the room, "I got it, Naruto! I got your supper! It's miso ramen. It's the best! You just got to try it!" Naruto blinked, "What's ramen?" Renji face planted, "Food of the Gods! Its noodles, broth, meat, sometimes vegetables, and….." Hiro bopped him on the head, "Just let him eat. And the food of the gods is sushi, not ramen." The two started fighting; Naruto blinked then glanced at the food like it was poisonous. He picked up the chop sticks trying to figure out how to break them apart. The Hokage, who had been watching the two ninja acting like children saw his predicament and decided to help him out. The Hokage sat down on the floor Indian style, like Naruto, and held his hand for the chopsticks. Naruto looked up at him, "Help, Onegai?" The Hokage smiled, "Hai." Taking the chop sticks and popped them apart, "Like that." Naruto gave him a smile, "Arigato, Hokage-sama." Picking up the bowl, Naruto dug into it, but still ate dignified and cleanly. Sarutobi was surprised at how someone who dug into their meal like that could eat dignified and eat without making a mess. The two ninja's were still arguing. The Hokage sighed, "I really don't feel like yelling today." Naruto looked at the Hokage, "I know how make them stop fwighting." Sarutobi's eyes looked at him with a pleading expression, "Onegai!" Naruto stood up, with his bowl in hand, and like he done back at the orphanage he bowed his head and held the bowl up, "Hiro-sama, Renji-sama…I done." Sarutobi's eyes widened. Immediately their fighting stopped and they turned to Naruto, eyes wide. 'Was this how it was every time he finished eating?' they thought at the same time. "Naruto what did we tell you to call us?" Hiro asked gently. "Hiro-san and Renji-san." Hiro lifted Naruto's head by his chin, "Then why did you go back to calling us Hiro-sama and Renji-sama?" Naruto looked over at Sarutobi then back at Hiro, "Well yous and Renji-san were fwighting, and Hokage-sama didn't wants to well. Ands I knew yous not wike me cawing you Hiro-sama and Renji-sama." Hiro smiled softly at the boy's logic. Sarutobi stepped forth, "Hiro, Renji…You keep calling him Naruto. Is this the Naruto that…I mean…" Hiro looked at him solemnly, "Hai, Hokage-sama. But we took him from the orphanage. Though I hate to admit it. Because of hate towards Kyuubi we had gone to take it out on the boy. But when we got there. It was horrible. Hokage-sama, his door was locked from the outside; he called the headmaster, 'Headmaster-sama". He led us to this metal door, after we persuaded him of course, inside the room, Hokage-sama it was like a freaking torture chamber. It was horrible. You could see dry blood and you could smell it as well. You could almost smell the fear coming from the room. We just had to get him out of there." Sarutobi nodded as he watched the boy look around the room in wonder. "Why does he act as if everything he sees is new to him?" Sarutobi asked confused. Renji looked to Naruto, "Look closely at Naruto's complexion. If someone were to look real close, they would be able to tell that Naruto's complexion is naturally tan. Not the tan you get from the sun. But even someone who has a natural tan that stays inside all the time, not once going outside, will become pale. This is what has happened to Naruto. Also with the torture room, I believe that's the only time he's left his room." Naruto walked to Hiro and tugged his hand, "Bathroom Hiro-san?" Hiro smiled, "I'll be right back." He told Renji and Sarutobi. Hiro led Naruto out. Sarutobi sighed sadly, "What am I going to do? He's not old enough to take care of himself; I don't believe he'd be able to." Renji looked thoughtful, "I'm sure Hiro won't mind. But maybe the two of us can take care of Naruto." Sarutobi's eyes lit up, "Really?!" Renji nodded. "Besides, he's not such a bad kid. I don't see why people can't see past the demon." Renji blushed, seeing as he was being a bit hypocritical. Sarutobi just chuckled.

Naruto ran back in with Hiro walking calmly behind. "Hokage-sama! Your bathroom is so big!" Renji and Sarutobi blinked before bursting out laughing, the Anbu stationing at the door couldn't help but chuckle. Hiro smiled since he heard it earlier. Sarutobi's assistant giggled, the little boy was cute. Naruto tilted his head fox-like, wondering what was so funny, he was being serious here. Renji and Sarutobi had to force their laughter away, one Anbu was forcing herself not to pounce on the boy and scream 'kawaii' aloud for the world to hear, the other Anbu snickered because he knew what she wanted to do. Naruto sighed softly, thinking that grown-ups were weird. "Naruto, since I can't send you back to the orphanage for obvious reasons, and since you're too young to live alone. Renji here suggested, if it's alright with Hiro that is, that you stay with them, until you think you can live alone, or if you all still want to live together by that time, that's fine too. So Hiro, your answer?" Everyone turned to Hiro. Hiro glared at Renji, Renji gave a sheepish smile. Hiro looked down at Naruto; Naruto's face was blank, not hopeful nor saddened. Hiro bent down in front of Naruto, "Naruto, do you want to stay with me and Renji?" Naruto looked into Hiro's eyes and gave a slow nod. "Are you not happy to have a home?" Naruto looked down, "I scared." Hiro took Naruto's hands, "Of what?" Naruto looked up, "Everyting…" Hiro looked confused, and then a look of understanding crossed his face. He hugged Naruto gently. "Everything will be fine Naruto. We'll take care of you." Naruto's eyes looked up into his with tears pooling in them. Hiro brushed them away. "Everything will be fine." Naruto smiled, "Arigato, Hiro-san." Renji and Sarutobi smiled, "Its set then. You might want to buy him some things first." They nodded, a few minutes later and they were gone.

* * *

They went into town looking around the stores to find something for Naruto. A couple hours later the three were done shopping and were at home getting Naruto dressed for bed, since he looked ready to pass out. They then tucked Naruto into the guest bed. Both smiling as he tried to fight sleep. "Oyasuminasai Naruto. Aishiteru." They said in unison. "Oyasumi…." Naruto replied, "…Aishiteru."

TBC?


	2. Sorry

I'm Sorry!

I wanted to update all of my stories and only got to two.

For now this story and my others will be on hold, so, so sorry!

I got a story in my head that I have written and re-written.

Please be patient!

Thanks!

Much love,

pangel8705


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: As much as I wish it… Naruto does not belong to me.

**Aishiteru**

**A Naruto FanFic**

**Last Time: **They then tucked Naruto into the guest bed. Both smiling as he tried to fight sleep. "Oyasuminasai Naruto. Aishiteru." They said in unison. "Oyasumi…." Naruto replied, "…Aishiteru."

* * *

Naruto woke up with a yawn stretching like a cat. He sat on the bed, seeming to be waiting for something. Hiro walked in and smiled when he saw that Naruto was awake. "Good Morning Naruto." Naruto blinked up at Hiro, "Good Morning??" A frown slowly made it's way onto his face. Hiro sat on the side of Naruto's bed. "You say Good Morning to someone when it's early in the day. You say Good Afternoon when it's around lunch time. And you say Good Evening when it's night time." Naruto looked confused for a moment but then nodded, "Well… Good Morning Hiro-san." Hiro smiled, "Good job." Naruto smiled. Hiro held out his hand, "Ready for breakfast?" Naruto looked confused. Hiro looked at Naruto, "You do know what breakfast is…right?" Naruto nodded. "Then what's wrong?" Naruto shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor. "I'm not supposed to eat breakfast first thing; I'm supposed to do something else." Hiro looked confused, pretty sure he didn't want to know. "What are you supposed to do before you eat?" Hiro asked slowly. Naruto looked unsure, because they weren't like Headmaster-sama, he wouldn't have to worry about it. "Umm….nothing….nothing…" Naruto stuttered out. Hiro bent down before Naruto. "I'm not going to hurt you Naruto." Naruto nodded, "I...I know…it's just that since you're not like Headmaster-sama…" Hiro looked at him in understanding, "You figured that what ever you did before breakfast then won't matter now." Naruto nodded. Hiro put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "That is true Naruto, but…I would like to know just in case something happens of similarity."

Naruto bit his lip until it bruised but gave a nod. "Headmaster-sama told me that every morning I was to wait on my bed before I got breakfast. He told me that the only time that I'd ever get milk was before breakfast. Sometimes he'd come, sometimes other guys would come. At…At first I thought he meant real milk but when he came and pulled down his pants and told me to suck it or else….I…I knew it…it wasn't. Some….sometimes…sometimes they…umm…I…Hiro-san, I don't wanna talk about it no more…." tears were rolling down Naruto's cheeks. Hiro pulled Naruto into a hug tears in his eyes, "That's okay; you don't have to say anymore." Renji leaned against the wall outside the door tears falling down his cheeks. _'He's three years old dammit. How can someone rape a three year old?' _Renji quickly wiped his cheeks, and stepped through the door, "Breakfast is ready, for anybody who wants some. If not I'll eat it all." It seemed that all traces of Naruto being sad were gone, besides the tear tracks, at Renji's words. "You can't eat it all Renji-san! You might pop!" Renji stared at Naruto wide-eyed before bursting into laughter. "Perhaps you're right, perhaps you're right." Hiro took Naruto's hand, "Come before Renji eats it all." Naruto let out a small giggle before being led to the table by Hiro.

* * *

After breakfast Hiro and Renji took Naruto to the park who was staring at everything in awe. Naruto was swinging on the swing when suddenly a group of people, plus a dog, rushed by causing Naruto to fall off the swing, getting dirt in his mouth. This was a new sensation and a new taste and he didn't like it, and his arm hurt. Tears pricked his eyes, and slowly began to fall, holding his arm close to him wondering where Hiro-san and Renji-san were. The kids that had ran past were playing and the dog was barking when the dog smelled salt. The salt that came from tears. Making sure no one noticed the dog sniffed out the person responsible for the smell and came upon the boy they had passed earlier. The dog tilted his head slightly, he had seen the kid swinging before they got to him and he wasn't swinging high enough to hurt himself. The dog deducted that it was their fault that the kid was hurt and whined softly. He walked over to the boy and looked him over. Naruto looked the dog over too, was he going to hurt him, Naruto whimpered at that thought. The dog sensing Naruto's thoughts, licked Naruto's face gently, Naruto's eyes widened. The dog did it again, causing said boy to giggle and to scratch the dog behind the ears with his good arm.

Voices were calling out, "Akamaru! Here boy! Troublesome…" They heard a dog bark and a giggle just on the other side of the tree. What they saw was surprising. Akamaru was licking the boy's face and the boy was petting him. But the boy seemed to be favoring one arm and had tear tracks on his cheeks. Shikamaru, being his smart self, knew exactly what happened, with one look, and said so. Everyone apologized, and then introduced themselves.

"Yo! My name's Kiba, and that's my nin-dog Akamaru." Naruto smiled and pet Akamaru in reply.

"Troublesome….My names Shikamaru." Naruto blinked cutely in response causing him to blush, "Troublesome blonde…" he muttered.

"I…I…I'm H..Hin..nata. Ni..nice t..to me..meet you." Hinata said blushing. "Umm…Saa…" was Naruto's response. Everyone chuckled and Hinata blushed more.

"I'm Neji. I'm Hinata's cousin." Naruto looked back and forth between them and gave a slow nod, "Maa, Neji-kun…you should smile." Neji seemed to blush ten shades of red, _'Did he just call me Neji-__kun_'. The boys smirked at Neji while the girls giggled.

"…Shino…" Naruto blinked a couple of times. "Shino-kun…do you always talk this much?" Naruto asked almost sarcastically. Shino blinked, blushing, "Ah…" Naruto sighed causing Shino to give a small smile.

"I'm..I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you." Naruto beamed up at her, "You too Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed brightly.

"I'm Ino. I'm Sakura's best friend." Naruto smiled, "Nice to meet you Ino-chan." Ino almost fainted from the blood rushing to her head.

"Umm…I'm Lee. It's really nice to meet you." Naruto grinned, "It's nice to meet you too, Lee-kun." Lee smiled.

"My name's Tenten." Naruto smiled, "I won't make fun of your name if you don't make fun of mine Tenten-chan." Tenten grinned, "Deal!"

Naruto turned to the boy by Shikamaru, "'Munch' 'Crunch' I'm Choji! 'Munch' I'm Shika's friend. 'Crunch'". Naruto giggled, "Nice to meet you Choji-kun." Choji blushed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto blinked, he could practically see the arrogance rolling off of him. "It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Was the only thing that left Naruto's mouth. Everyone was surprised; he was very formal with Sasuke but completely non-formal with the rest of them. For some reason this pissed Sasuke off. Sure he wanted people to worship the ground he walked on, even though he was only 4, but here was someone who was non-formal to other clan head heirs and was formal to him. Now normally he wouldn't care but right now this boy, even if he didn't know his name, was the one person he didn't want to treat him as a clan head heir but as a person. What Sasuke didn't know is that Naruto wasn't being formal with him because he was a Uchiha or a clan head heir, but because he was arrogant, and anyone could see it by looking at him.

The other children looked at Naruto, "You know our names…can you tell us yours." Naruto smiled a little bit shyly. "Ah…My name's Naruto. Pleasure to meet you." They smiled at him. Hiro and Renji came in view talking to each other in quiet whispers. They looked up to see a group of kids crowded around Naruto, Naruto sitting under the swing, a dog in Naruto's lap, tears tracks on his cheeks, and it seemed he was favoring his left arm. They looked at each other then hurried over to Naruto and knelt down in front of him, fussing over him like mother hens….or worried parents. "Hiro-san…Renji-san…I'm fine." Trying not to laugh at their fussing. They looked up into Naruto's face and saw he was telling the truth and gave a sigh of relief then hugged him tight. "Umm…Hiro-san, Renji-san…It's our fault he got hurt. We didn't mean to and we're really sorry." Hiro and Renji looked at Naruto to see what he had to say, Naruto just smiled at his new friends, "It's okay. It was an accident." His new friends smiled at him, "Thanks Naruto-kun/Naru-chan." Naruto blushed. Hiro and Renji chuckled, "You can see your friends some other time. Lets get you home." Naruto nodded.

Once they got home, they checked over Naruto's arm and found that it was only bruised. "Did you have fun today Naruto?" Naruto smiled up at Hiro. "Hai! I had lots of fun. Akamaru is really cute and Shino doesn't talk a lot." Hiro chuckled, "I see, I see."

That night, Hiro tucked Naruto in. "Hiro-san?" Hiro looked into Naruto's eyes, "Yeah?" Naruto blinked tiredly, "Aishiteru…" Hiro smiled gently, "Aishiteru Naruto, Aishiteru."

TBC

Maybe…..


End file.
